No One Will Know
by Tempest2
Summary: Just a kind of cheesy romance story about what I think should have happened after that episode when Jackie and Hyde kissed. The rating isn't for the first part, it's for what might happen later... but no smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and I'm not sure who   
does. Just, they're not mine, don't pay me, unless you're gonna use   
this exact story.  
  
A/N Well, this is what I wanted to happen after that show where Jackie   
and Hyde went out and they kissed and crap, and then nothing! So, I   
decided to write what should have happened... Don't mind the mistakes,   
it's like, late. This is starting when Jackie and Hyde are on the date.  
  
NO ONE WILL KNOW  
  
Jackie and Steven were sitting on the car hood. Jackie said,   
"Well, this is fun!" It was like she actually meant it.   
  
Steven looked at her. "We haven't talked for thirty minutes,"   
he said in a condescending tone. Jackie shrugged, and they continued   
to look into each other's eyes, though Steven had his glasses on.   
Slowly, they leaned in, knowing this was right. Jackie closed her eyes,  
and pressed her lips against his.   
  
After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "Okay," she said,   
"I didn't feel anything." As an afterthought, Jackie added, "Oh, you   
didn't feel anything, did you?"  
  
Steven gulped, not even bothering to hide the hurt in his eyes, because of his glasses.   
"Uh..." he stalled. "No. No I didn't," he lied.   
  
"So, I guess this is it?" Jackie said.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Steven said, close to tears. They got   
into the car and drove back to Eric's house, Hyde still trying to   
swallow the huge lump in his throat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Steven," Kittie said for the fifth time. Hyde was staring   
into space, and had been for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Hey!" Red almost yelled. "Dumbass, wake up!"  
  
"What? Oh, uh, yes Mrs. Forman?" Hyde said quickly.  
  
"Well, all I wanted was the potatoes!" she said, with her   
annoying little laugh. Hyde shuddered a bit, and passed the dish.  
  
"So, Hyde," Eric said. "How did it go with **Jackie**?"  
  
Hyde glared at Eric, willing him to just shut up. "Shut up,  
Forman," he said, with the reminder of the date.  
  
"Now, Steven," Kittie said. "We don't want to be rude, now do   
we?"   
  
Hyde put a fake smile on his face. "No, Mrs. Forman," he said,   
all the while glaring at Eric. "May I please be excused?"  
  
"All right, just take your plate to the sink," Kittie said.  
  
Hyde stood up from the table, grabbing his plate angrily. He  
shoved it into the sink, and stormed downstairs.  
  
"What's with him?" Red asked. Eric just shrugged. "Don't tell  
me, he's on drugs, isn't he? I told him not to take that kind of stuff  
into my home!"  
  
"No, Dad, no, believe me, he's probably in a bad mood or   
something."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that. He took Jackie out on a date?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde sat on the couch and flipped through channels. At this   
time, there were only love stories on, so he turned to one, and   
pretended he was watching. Instead, he was thinking about **her**.  
  
"Hey Hyde," Donna commented, opening the basement door. Hyde  
quickly wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"Hey Donna," he said, flipping off the T.V. before she got a   
chance to see what he had been watching. Too late.  
  
"Were you just watching what I think you were watching?" Donna  
asked, kind of inching away. She sat on the other end of the couch.  
  
"Nah, just, uh, flipping through channels," Hyde said out loud.  
Inwardly, he was saying, Oh, great. Girl I used to like sitting on  
the end of the couch, girl I like not here. Thank God.  
  
But of course, he thought too soon. Jackie opened the door,  
called a hello to Hyde, and sat with Donna, but closer to Hyde. He   
inhaled sharply. Only Donna noticed.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N : That's all I can think of to write, so I'll be adding more as it   
comes to me. Or, of course, you **could** always review and give me  
ideas of what **you** want to see... That would be great, too.  
  



End file.
